The Aftermath
by AngelDevilChica
Summary: War was a funny thing, it happens slowly and then in an instant it's over, leaving the survivors behind to pick up the pieces. Loved ones have been lost, new loves have bloomed in the face of great adversity, and everyone has some figuring out to do. Find out exactly how Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Draco ended up on Platform 9 3/4 at the end of DH.
1. War is Over

War was a funny thing, it often passed slowly in the moment, yet when it ended it would all be a blur. People who were standing next to you one moment would be dead the next. This was the conclusion Ron drew sitting at the table in the Great Hall next to Hermione and his family. He clung to Hermione's hand and tried to make sense of all that had happened in the last few months, but it seemed so blurry, and the few details that did stand out weren't helping to put his mind any more at ease.

He looked a few spots down the table at George, who was staring blankly into a cup of tea, Fred and George were part of each other, and now George had to exist in this world without him. Ron didn't really understand it.

"We are lucky to be alive." Said Hermione quietly

Ron, along with the rest of the Weasley family, looked at her.

"We are lucky, and I feel guilty." She continued

Ron squeezed her hand. It was going to be a long road to anything that could even resemble the normalcy they had all once known, but he felt a little glimmer of something burning in his chest. Beneath the pain and the sadness and the hurt, there was a feeling that he could only describe as love.

Molly was resourceful if nothing else, less than two weeks after the war had ended the Weasley's, their relatives, and numerous friends gathered at the Burrow to finally lay Fred to rest. Molly had done all the planning herself with the help of Ginny and Hermione, who mainly followed her around to make sure she wasn't pushing herself too far.

She ordered all of the chairs and decorated the Garden with streamers and other happy things in hopes that the mood would be light. She asked Hermione to go into Fred and George's bedroom, which had been abandoned by the latter, and find any of the joke things they might have left behind so that they could be displayed at the funeral for the guests. She (Molly) was determined for it to be a happy affair.

"You know my Freddy would have wanted it this way." She told Hermione after they had managed to get some of the original skiving snack boxes into frames so that they could be displayed next to Fred's picture.

"Fred would have wanted the whole event to have taken place after every one had had a bit of Firewhiskey to liven them up." Hermione laughed.

On the day of the funeral Molly woke early and crept down to the living room, where George was making camp until he would go back to his flat above the joke shop.

"George?" She asked hoping he'd be awake

"Yes mum?" he replied, sounding tired but very much alert

"Do you think he'd want bacon and eggs or oat meal for breakfast" she said with a strangled sob

George stood up and wrapped his arms around his mother, tears flooding his own eyes as he rocked her from side to side.

"He'd want it all mum, we're underfed" Ron commented from the bottom of the stairs after Molly and George's moment had passed

They all laughed and made their way into the kitchen to begin breakfast.

"I am going to have to go back to work soon. Angelina can only run the shop for so long on her own, and I have taken so much time off already as it is, I think I am going to go back to London tomorrow." George said while flicking his wand at the stove to light the fire

"You going to be ok living in the apartment?" Ron asked

"I asked Ang to clean out his things and put them in our vault in Gringotts until I am ready to handle them." George replied

"Well you know that you can come here and stay in the living room if you need to, it's no fuss to have you here Georgie." Molly said

"I know mum, but I really have to get back to work. If I stay here and let our business fail my brother will be visiting me in my sleep, and our talks will not be happy." George said sadly

They all nodded their understanding.

"Hermione and I are going to be leaving for a bit after the funeral as well." Ron said a bit later using his wand to toss the eggs around in the pan while Molly flipped the bacon

"Where are you going?" George asked

"We've got to go to Australia to find her parents. She's only waiting for us to burry George and then she's going to go off to find them. I don't want her to go alone." Ron explained

"Well does she know where in Australia they are?" Molly asked

"Generally, she hasn't had contact with them in almost a year, but she knows where they went when she first sent them there, so the hope is that we can find them and put their memories back before they get to settled in their new lives." Ron continued

"You are leaving tonight?" George asked

"Yes, that's what Hermione wants to do, and I already asked dad to sort out a portkey with the ministry, it took some doing apparently, things are kind of a mess there right now."

"Well if you have a portkey set, you'll have to go , what time does it leave." Molly said

"Just after 10. I thought that should be enough time to get everyone out of here and clean up after today." Ron replied

They all noticed that he avoided saying the word funeral, but no one called him on it.

When breakfast was finished, Ron went back up to his room to wake Harry.

"Get up mate, it's breakfast time." Ron shouted

Harry jolted up right, dragging his wand from under his pillow and sending a stunning spell flying towards Ron, the latter boy dropped to the ground and cursed at his friend.

"Bloody hell Harry!" shouted Ron

"I'm sorry mate, you frightened me!" Harry winced

"So you try to kill me?"

"No Ron, I was just having a bad dream and then you started shouting and I didn't know what was going on." He explained

"Well mum is waiting on everyone down stairs, it's time for breakfast." Said Ron

"Have you woken the girls yet?" asked Harry

"No I am going to now."

Harry rose and followed Ron down the stairs to Ginny's room. After a swift knock Ron pushed the door open. Both Ginny and Hermione were tangled in their sheets sound asleep.

"Time to get up ladies!" Ron bellowed causing both Hermione and Ginny to shriek

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ginny shouted

"Mum wants everyone up and dressed!" Ron said

"You couldn't knock" Hermione yelled, she had drawn the covers up to her neck to hide her ugly old t-shirt from view.

"He did knock!" Chimed in Harry

"You are an imbecile Ronald!" Hermione said

"Well I did knock"

"Get out so we can get dressed Ron." Ginny said somberly, it was clear that she had suddenly remembered what day it was

Ron nodded and backed out of the doorway. He and Harry stumbled back up the stairs and began sorting out their dress robes for the day. After a few tries with his bow tie, Ron gave up and decided to use a spell to do it, which of course ended in him strangling himself and needing Harry to blow the bow tie to smithereens to get it off.

"Just ask Hermione or your Mum to do it mate, don't go on trying! You'll end up killing yourself." Harry chuckled while Ron cast "reparo" on the pieces of bowtie that had fallen to the floor.

Fifteen minutes later the entire Weasley clan including Harry, Hermione, and baby Teddy were gathered around the kitchen table.

"You know that today is a sad day for us," Started Mr. Weasley, "but we have to get through it together, I refuse to have too much weeping at this funeral, you all know how Fred felt about tears."

"He'd have wanted to break out the firewhiskey and start the party." Chuckled Charley.

"Well we are hoping that the party he would have wanted is some of what he'll get for today." Said Mrs. Weasley.

Despite the sadness in the room, everyone smiled.

Draco Malfoy was not evil. This was a fact that he had spent most of his life believing, he was not evil, and there was no harm in anything that he was doing. This, of course, had been a lie. His mother and father had lied to him and let him believe that they were on the good side, the righteous side, but as Draco made his way towards the Burro that warm summer morning, there was no doubt in his mind that these people believed he was evil.

"A friend of the family's" a tall thin witch asked him at the gate.

"Not exactly," Draco shuffled uncomfortably "I went to school with Fred and George, and their brother, Ron."

"Well, good of you to come then." The witch nodded handing him a paper program

Draco took it with a smile glad that she hadn't recognized him and made his way to the back of the seating area. The service was half over, and most of the many guests were crowded together in the first row of seats. He stood at the back of the tent as the last speaker was called to talk about Fred, his twin brother.

"I have no idea who I am without Fred." George started his speech, "there hasn't been a day since we were born that we've been apart, in fact. We have always been Fred and George, he was first you see, but now it's just me. There will be no more matching Christmas jumpers, and no one for me to practice my tricks on. My happiest moments were shared with him, my biggest failures were also his, there's nothing that I couldn't do with him standing by me, and know I don't know what to do with myself alone. I know that he will want me to smile, to be happy, to make jokes, and so I will, but I don't think I will ever look at the sun the same, or laugh the same way, or smile at fireworks the same. From the day he died until the day I die, I will forever miss my brother."

Molly Weasley could be heard sobbing hysterically in the front row, and Draco saw the other Weasley children crying in earnest as well. Little Ginny was wrapped around Harry, sobbing into his shirt while tears from his face dripped into her hair. Ron was shaking and trying to fight back tears while Hermione's sobs were controlled only her seeming need to comfort her lover.

Draco recognized Arthur Weasley as well, it was in fact Arthur's shaking shoulders that did the lanky blonde boy in.

After George's speech, the coffin was lowered into the ground and covered magically with dirt and a head stone. The family each took their time sitting and kissing the stone, laying their loved one to rest. When all the rest had gone, Draco made his way over to the front of the canopy which he now saw covered a small family graveyard.

"Fred Weasley, a beloved son, brother, and prankster till the end. Mischief" Draco read the headstone out loud.

Giving up his fight he allowed the tears to come as he knelt down next to the grave and sobbed, "I am so sorry, I never meant for this to happen, for you to lose this family you have, I am so so sorry."

After a few minutes he managed to compose himself, walking back across the lawn he stepped out of the gate and apparated home

George watched him leave, but said nothing. It would be years before he would ever see Draco Malfoy again, and the two men would never talk about that day, or about how George listened to Draco having a heart to heart with a tomb stone.


	2. Search

"Do you think about your parents often?" Ginny asked

She and Harry had dragged a large blanket out onto the front lawn after dinner and laid down to watch the sun fade into night. Her head was resting on Harry's chest as she listened to his steady heartbeat.

"Yes, I think about them every day." Harry said

"I think I will miss Fred forever." She said softly

"I think you will too, but I don't know if that's bad."

"I think it's ok to miss them, not just Fred, but everyone who died, I think we should think about them when we can, so that their sacrifice isn't forgotten." Ginny finally stated

Harry smiled to himself and hugged her closer, "I was surprised you didn't want to speak today."

"At the burial you mean?"

"Yeah, when they asked for a sibling to speak I figured it would have been either you or Percy." Said Harry

"Why?" Asked Ginny, confused

"Well your parents didn't want tears, and there was no way George was going to be able to speak without crying, and I don't think Charley and Bill wanted to do it, so that left you or Percy. You two held out the longest." He told her

"Well mom wanted to do it, but George asked if he could instead, we were all pretty surprised." Ginny explained

Harry simply nodded

"Have you decided if you are going back to Hogwarts for your final year?" Ginny asked

"Not sure, your dad said Kingsley might allow Ron and I to enter the Auror training program without our NEWTs, and if that's allowed, well, we might take him up on it." Harry explained

"I suppose" Ginny agreed, she had never been the needy type, but she couldn't help but be a little peeved.

After all, thought Ginny, Harry had just spent the better part of a year running around England hunting for horcruxes, certainly he should want to be near her, back at school where life made a bit more sense for everyone.

As the night wore on everyone gathered in the living room for a final send off. Hermione and Ron would of course be leaving within the hour to search for her parents in Austrialia. George and Angelina were headed back to Diagon Ally to work on getting the joke shop up to suff, and Bill and Fleur were in a rush to get home to shell cottage. Harry and Ginny were to be the only ones left in the house the following morning, it would be the first time that Harry would be separated from Hermione and Ron since his last night at number 4 private drive.

"You both have everything?" Molly asked Ron and Hermione who were standing with Harry in the kitchen.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said patting the small beaded bag in her hand

"You'd be surprised how over packed they are" Harry said with a knowing smile

Molly chose this moment to excuse herself and let the three friends say their goodbyes.

Hermione blushed and stepped forward to hug him. "I feel like you should be coming with us!" she whispered

"As much as I would love to, I think we've spent a bit too much time together." Harry joked trying to keep the mood light, the truth was he felt like he should be going with them as well

"You always can, you know it's not too late." Ron offered

"Oh come off it mate, you don't want me there, and besides, I prefer not to be the third wheel." Harry scolded

Ron laughed wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "You just want to be within snogging distance of my sister."

Harry considered this for a moment, "You're not wrong." He laughed

Ron pretended to gag before stepping forward and clapping Harry on the shoulder. The two men pulled eachother in to a "manly" hug that was brief yet meaningful before the three of them stepped into the living room where the rest of the Weasley's awaited.

"Alright you two, you send us a patronus when you get to Austrailia, I don't care what time it is here, you let us know you got there safe." Said Arthur as Hermione and Ron took their places around the small teapot that would be their portkey.

"And send us an owl every few days, we want to know what's going on." Said Ginny

"We love you." Said Molly

"One minute." Said Arthur

"We'll see you soon!" Said Hermione as she and Ron reached for the portkey

"Be careful!" said Harry

Hermione and Ron grabbed hold of the portkey and felt the ground leave them. The jerking feeling in the pits of their stomachs was only temporary for as soon as they felt the spinning feeling of being transported through the air they were back on the ground again.

"Merlin it's freezing!" Said Ron while Hermione rummaged through the beaded bag for their coats

"Yeah, we're in a different hemisphere, when it's winter for us it's summer for them" she explained

They were in Sydney from what she could tell, in a back alley near the main pier.

"That's inconvenient." Said Ron

Hermione laughed, "We'll need to find a hotel."

"Alright, which way?" Ron asked

Hermione pointed towards the lights from the street not too far down from where they stood and Ron nodded, wand out he began to walk toward the city.

"Ron!" Hermione called in a panic, causing him to spin around and look at her confused.

"We're in muggle Sydney," She explained, "you have to put your wand away."

He looked down at his wand and then back at Hermione. Before stowing his wand in his jeans pocket

Chuckling a bit, Hermione caught up to him, slipping her hand into his as they turned onto a busy street.

Ron, who had really only been in muggle London a few times, decided that he liked Sydney quite a lot better and constantly asked Hermione to stop with him and admire the marvelous lights and the huge billboards.

"There!" Said Hermione after they'd been walking for quite a while, "we can stay there."

Ron looked at the building she was pointing at, it was sall with a hilariously dressed muggle man standing near it. It was clearly an inn, but not nearly as lavish as many of the other places they had passed on the street.

"Sure," he said not caring much either way. After staying in a tent eating roots for a few years, there was nothing Ron would complain much about.

Hermione led him in, nodding at the man who opened the door for them. While Ron looked around the small front room, Hermione spoke to the young lady behind the counter sorting out their accommodations. Ron watched in awe as Hermione pulled from the beaded bag a wad of green paper that he knew to be muggle money and the woman handed her a key.

They followed the girl behind the counter up the staircase and into a narrow hallway.

"You're in number 11." She told them before turning and going back the way she came

"Her accent is thick, it took me a second to understand her." Ron laughed

"Me too, when I first heard her talk downstairs I had to ask her to repeat herself quite a bit" Hermione said

She slid the key in the lock and pushed open the door. The Room was modest, whith two small beds separated by small table, and a tiny table pushed against the window with two chairs. There was a small nook with a rod running parallel to the roof where things could be hung, and a tiny washroom that held only a toilet, a bath, and a sink.

"I hope this place didn't cost much?" Ron said dropping down on the bed closest to the door.

"No, it's pretty inexpensive. I pulled money out of my old bank account in muggle London, surprisingly my parents didn't close it. I doubt they even know it's there." Hermione said sadly sitting next to him.

"Do you have any clue where they are living?" Ron asked her sympathetically

"No, I know that they have a dentist's office here in Sydney, but I have no clue how to get there, or even where it is. I suppose I could try the phonebook in the morning and hope they are listed." She rambled

"The phonebook?" Ron aske

"Yes, it's this book of phone numbers, where people put their contact information so that you can reach them through the muggle telephone." She explained

"Why would they not be listed in it?" Ron asked

"I'm not sure, but they weren't listed in the phonebook when we lived in Chelsea."

"You lived in Chelsesa?" He asked her

"Yes, before we lived in London, when I was a little girl, it's where my parents first practice was."

"I didn't know that." Ron said turning to face her.

"I don't think it ever came up." She said

His eyes bore into hers, and the tingling feeling she got in the pit of her stomach whenever she looked at him was quickly spreading through her entire body. They had spent most of the last few days wrapped up in eachother, walking the garden at the burrow or sitting on the lawn, stealing kisses briefly when no one was looking, but this was the first time since down in the chamber that they had been truly alone.

Hermione's heart pounded in her chest as Ron leaned in closer to her, their faces were centimeters apart but Ron did not close the gap. After a few moments Hermione grew impatient wrapping her hand around Ron's neck and drawing his lips to hers.

Their kiss was slow and sweet it made his heart race and her toes curl. Hermione remembered reading in some of her muggle books about how kisses would melt girls' insides, and make them see stars, she had always thought those things were foolish and senseless, but she was quite sure now that all of those muggle books had been right.

They broke apart slowly after what seemed like hours, both panting and wearing large foolish grins.

"Blimey I love you." Ron said with a laugh, before both of their eyes went wide

"You what?" Hermione asked, unsure of what she heard

Ron looked lost for a moment and then nodded, "I think I've meant it since our third year."

Hermione laughed a little and shook her head, flinging her arms around his neck and knocking him onto his back. "It took you long enough you foolish git."

They spent the remainder of their evening curled up together in the tiny inn bed, laughing, snogging, and finally falling asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Draco shrugged out of the black robes he'd worn to Fred's funeral and tossed them on the floor of his grand bedroom. The air that surrounded Malfoy Manor still haunted him, but there was nowhere for him to go anymore, he had already asked his father if he could go abroad to their summer Manor in paris but that simply wasn't an option until after his trial, which wasn't scheduled for another 6 days. He and his parents waited in agony unsure what would become of them within the next few weeks.

His mother would probably be acquitted, at least according to their lawyer, because she lied to Voldemort about Harry Potter's death, and because of several factors, including his upbringing, Draco would probably be given a probationary sentence and be allowed to remain free from Azkaban. Lucious on the other had was, for lack of a more articulate term, bloody screwed. Even the best magical lawyer in England was not optimistic about Lucious being pardoned for his crimes, they had all sat down and discussed the very real possibility that Draco would be the Malfoy head of house sooner than anyone had expected.

For this reason it was decided that shoul Lucious go to prison, Draco would marry within the year and produce and heir soon after to, one ensure the continuance of the line, and two ensure that the family money, which was governed by a very old trust, should remain indeed in a pureblood family.

"Wheezy?" Draco called to his personal house elf. He would never admit it, but Wheezy had been his truest friend his entire life, and he was rather fond of her.

"Master Draco called for miss Wheezy?" The elf said, appearing with a crack

"Do we have tea in the kitchen Wheezy?" he asked her

"Yes Master, you would like for Wheezy to bring you some?" asked the tiny elf

"No Wheez, I'll come down and have some with you, I just wanted you to tell me if my mother has any more potential brides coming over today?"

"Oh no sir, Mistress Ciccy is not feeling well, she was crying because of a letter." The elf explained

"A letter? From who?" asked Draco

"From her sister." Said Wheezy

"Her sister? That's impossible Wheezy, my aunt Bella died two weeks ago, remember, you came with us to the funeral?" Draco reminded her

"No, no master, not Miss Bella, mistress Ciccy was crying because the letter was from her other sister."

"My mom has another sister?" Asked Draco

"Yes, yes, Mistress sissy is a Black, and there is one more living Black sister." Said Wheezy.

"Did my mom take this letter?" Asked Draco

"No sir, it's still on the table in the entrance hall."

"Well let's go read it, shall we Wheezy." Draco said holding his hand out to the small elf

Wheezy took it and began to drag Draco down the long deserted hallway, they moved swiftly and quietly down the marble spiral staircase. Wheezy moved into the foyer first to see that the way was clear before Draco tip toed across the room behind her.

Draco spotted the letter tucked beneath a decorative plant on the table and quickly snatched it up. Wheezy checked that the way was clear again before they both dashed up the stairs down the long hallway and into Draco's enormous room.

"What does it say Master Draco?" the tiny elf asked

Draco's eyes scanned the letter quickly before he began to read it out loud.

Dear Narcissa,

It has been quite a long while since we've corresponded, in fact I think the last time we talked was at your engagement party, as I announced my decision to marry Ted not long after that. In light of recent events I hope you don't think me rude but I was hoping we could meet at some time in the near future. I am not sure if you heard but I lost my husband, my daughter, and my son-in-law in the war, and I have found myself in desperate need of adult company. I have been left to care for my little grandson you see, Teddy, and while I love him deeply, I would love to have someone to talk to. I was very sorry to hear about Trixie, I hear she preferred to be called Bella towards the end of her life, while we never got along much I never wished death upon her, in fact I hoped quite desperately that she could come through the war unscathed.

I miss you Ciccy, I remember us playing together when you were a little girl, I remember you on your wedding day, I was so sad that I couldn't be in it, but mum and father had already written me out of the family by then, I never got a chance to tell you how beautiful you were, you and Trixie both. I would love to see you.

Truly your sister

Andromeda

Draco finished reading the letter to Wheezy.

"Why would this letter make Mistress Ciccy cry?" asked the elf

"I'm not sure, but I think I'm going to write this Andromeda woman lady back." Draco told her

"Are you sure mistress Ciccy would like that?" Wheezy asked

"Well not exactly, but what can she say?" Draco replied

Wheezy looked concerned so Draco decided it was time to dismiss her.

"I need you to put this back Wheezy, and I am forbidding you from telling anyone about this note, you can never tell anyone I read it, do you understand?"

The elf nodded taking the outstretched letter in her tiny hand and leaving the room quietly.

Draco pulled open his desk drawer and grabbed his favorite quill and and ink well, he sat at his desk and began to write on a tiny piece of parchment.

Dear Andromeda,

My name is Draco Malfoy, and I believe that I am your nephew. I hope you don't find my intrusion rude but I came across a letter that you recently sent to my mother, and I have a few questions that I am hoping you can answer.

I apologize for seeming rude, but I have never met you before, my Aunt Bellatrix was around frequently as I grew up and neither she nor my mother ever mentioned you. I know my mother was a Black, does this mean that you were as well?

I am terribly sorry to hear that you have lost so many. I know I played a huge part in that loss and I will take those sins with me to my grave I'm afraid. At any rate I feel that you deserve to know what has become of your sisters. My aunt Bella's funeral will be held in two days' time here at Malfoy Manor, my mother and father are only inviting a small number of people who have remained in contact with us. I would like to formally invite you and your grandson, though I would understand if you decided not to come.

Secondly, I am not sure if you are aware, but my mother, my father, and I are to face trial before the Ministry of Magic in a little over a week. It is assumed that my father will be going to Azkaban for at least 20 years, this being said I fear my mother may be a bit down. If she doesn't write you back at first I would not be discouraged, she needs a friend right now, and if you are willing to forgive her for her role in the suffering so many have endured than perhaps it's a good thing you wrote.

Finally, feel free to drop by any time, or write to me if you need some company. I have found myself very lonely since returning to my prison of a home and I would love to meet you.

Albeit Apprehensively

Draco Malfoy.

Draco rolled the parchment up and walked out onto his balcony to call for Orion, his black owl.

"Please take this letter to Andromeda, Tonks I believe?" he told the creature

The owl turned its head indicating that he understood and then took off in search of its destination. Draco sighed, he wasn't sure why he decided to write back to her, only that he needed to.


	3. The Lost Get Found

"Do you think about your parents often?" Ginny asked

She and Harry had dragged a large blanket out onto the front lawn after dinner and laid down to watch the sun fade into night. Her head was resting on Harry's chest as she listened to his steady heartbeat.

"Yes, I think about them every day." Harry said

"I think I will miss Fred forever." She said softly

"I think you will too, but I don't know if that's bad."

"I think it's ok to miss them, not just Fred, but everyone who died, I think we should think about them when we can, so that their sacrifice isn't forgotten." Ginny finally stated

Harry smiled to himself and hugged her closer, "I was surprised you didn't want to speak today."

"At the burial you mean?"

"Yeah, when they asked for a sibling to speak I figured it would have been either you or Percy." Said Harry

"Why?" Asked Ginny, confused

"Well your parents didn't want tears, and there was no way George was going to be able to speak without crying, and I don't think Charley and Bill wanted to do it, so that left you or Percy. You two held out the longest." He told her

"Well mom wanted to do it, but George asked if he could instead, we were all pretty surprised." Ginny explained

Harry simply nodded

"Have you decided if you are going back to Hogwarts for your final year?" Ginny asked

"Not sure, your dad said Kingsley might allow Ron and I to enter the Auror training program without our NEWTs, and if that's allowed, well, we might take him up on it." Harry explained

"I suppose" Ginny agreed, she had never been the needy type, but she couldn't help but be a little peeved.

After all, thought Ginny, Harry had just spent the better part of a year running around England hunting for horcruxes, certainly he should want to be near her, back at school where life made a bit more sense for everyone.

As the night wore on everyone gathered in the living room for a final send off. Hermione and Ron would of course be leaving within the hour to search for her parents in Austrialia. George and Angelina were headed back to Diagon Ally to work on getting the joke shop up to suff, and Bill and Fleur were in a rush to get home to shell cottage. Harry and Ginny were to be the only ones left in the house the following morning, it would be the first time that Harry would be separated from Hermione and Ron since his last night at number 4 private drive.

"You both have everything?" Molly asked Ron and Hermione who were standing with Harry in the kitchen.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said patting the small beaded bag in her hand

"You'd be surprised how over packed they are" Harry said with a knowing smile

Molly chose this moment to excuse herself and let the three friends say their goodbyes.

Hermione blushed and stepped forward to hug him. "I feel like you should be coming with us!" she whispered

"As much as I would love to, I think we've spent a bit too much time together." Harry joked trying to keep the mood light, the truth was he felt like he should be going with them as well

"You always can, you know it's not too late." Ron offered

"Oh come off it mate, you don't want me there, and besides, I prefer not to be the third wheel." Harry scolded

Ron laughed wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "You just want to be within snogging distance of my sister."

Harry considered this for a moment, "You're not wrong." He laughed

Ron pretended to gag before stepping forward and clapping Harry on the shoulder. The two men pulled eachother in to a "manly" hug that was brief yet meaningful before the three of them stepped into the living room where the rest of the Weasley's awaited.

"Alright you two, you send us a patronus when you get to Austrailia, I don't care what time it is here, you let us know you got there safe." Said Arthur as Hermione and Ron took their places around the small teapot that would be their portkey.

"And send us an owl every few days, we want to know what's going on." Said Ginny

"We love you." Said Molly

"One minute." Said Arthur

"We'll see you soon!" Said Hermione as she and Ron reached for the portkey

"Be careful!" said Harry

Hermione and Ron grabbed hold of the portkey and felt the ground leave them. The jerking feeling in the pits of their stomachs was only temporary for as soon as they felt the spinning feeling of being transported through the air they were back on the ground again.

"Merlin it's freezing!" Said Ron while Hermione rummaged through the beaded bag for their coats

"Yeah, we're in a different hemisphere, when it's winter for us it's summer for them" she explained

They were in Sydney from what she could tell, in a back alley near the main pier.

"That's inconvenient." Said Ron

Hermione laughed, "We'll need to find a hotel."

"Alright, which way?" Ron asked

Hermione pointed towards the lights from the street not too far down from where they stood and Ron nodded, wand out he began to walk toward the city.

"Ron!" Hermione called in a panic, causing him to spin around and look at her confused.

"We're in muggle Sydney," She explained, "you have to put your wand away."

He looked down at his wand and then back at Hermione. Before stowing his wand in his jeans pocket

Chuckling a bit, Hermione caught up to him, slipping her hand into his as they turned onto a busy street.

Ron, who had really only been in muggle London a few times, decided that he liked Sydney quite a lot better and constantly asked Hermione to stop with him and admire the marvelous lights and the huge billboards.

"There!" Said Hermione after they'd been walking for quite a while, "we can stay there."

Ron looked at the building she was pointing at, it was sall with a hilariously dressed muggle man standing near it. It was clearly an inn, but not nearly as lavish as many of the other places they had passed on the street.

"Sure," he said not caring much either way. After staying in a tent eating roots for a few years, there was nothing Ron would complain much about.

Hermione led him in, nodding at the man who opened the door for them. While Ron looked around the small front room, Hermione spoke to the young lady behind the counter sorting out their accommodations. Ron watched in awe as Hermione pulled from the beaded bag a wad of green paper that he knew to be muggle money and the woman handed her a key.

They followed the girl behind the counter up the staircase and into a narrow hallway.

"You're in number 11." She told them before turning and going back the way she came

"Her accent is thick, it took me a second to understand her." Ron laughed

"Me too, when I first heard her talk downstairs I had to ask her to repeat herself quite a bit" Hermione said

She slid the key in the lock and pushed open the door. The Room was modest, whith two small beds separated by small table, and a tiny table pushed against the window with two chairs. There was a small nook with a rod running parallel to the roof where things could be hung, and a tiny washroom that held only a toilet, a bath, and a sink.

"I hope this place didn't cost much?" Ron said dropping down on the bed closest to the door.

"No, it's pretty inexpensive. I pulled money out of my old bank account in muggle London, surprisingly my parents didn't close it. I doubt they even know it's there." Hermione said sadly sitting next to him.

"Do you have any clue where they are living?" Ron asked her sympathetically

"No, I know that they have a dentist's office here in Sydney, but I have no clue how to get there, or even where it is. I suppose I could try the phonebook in the morning and hope they are listed." She rambled

"The phonebook?" Ron aske

"Yes, it's this book of phone numbers, where people put their contact information so that you can reach them through the muggle telephone." She explained

"Why would they not be listed in it?" Ron asked

"I'm not sure, but they weren't listed in the phonebook when we lived in Chelsea."

"You lived in Chelsesa?" He asked her

"Yes, before we lived in London, when I was a little girl, it's where my parents first practice was."

"I didn't know that." Ron said turning to face her.

"I don't think it ever came up." She said

His eyes bore into hers, and the tingling feeling she got in the pit of her stomach whenever she looked at him was quickly spreading through her entire body. They had spent most of the last few days wrapped up in eachother, walking the garden at the burrow or sitting on the lawn, stealing kisses briefly when no one was looking, but this was the first time since down in the chamber that they had been truly alone.

Hermione's heart pounded in her chest as Ron leaned in closer to her, their faces were centimeters apart but Ron did not close the gap. After a few moments Hermione grew impatient wrapping her hand around Ron's neck and drawing his lips to hers.

Their kiss was slow and sweet it made his heart race and her toes curl. Hermione remembered reading in some of her muggle books about how kisses would melt girls' insides, and make them see stars, she had always thought those things were foolish and senseless, but she was quite sure now that all of those muggle books had been right.

They broke apart slowly after what seemed like hours, both panting and wearing large foolish grins.

"Blimey I love you." Ron said with a laugh, before both of their eyes went wide

"You what?" Hermione asked, unsure of what she heard

Ron looked lost for a moment and then nodded, "I think I've meant it since our third year."

Hermione laughed a little and shook her head, flinging her arms around his neck and knocking him onto his back. "It took you long enough you foolish git."

They spent the remainder of their evening curled up together in the tiny inn bed, laughing, snogging, and finally falling asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Draco shrugged out of the black robes he'd worn to Fred's funeral and tossed them on the floor of his grand bedroom. The air that surrounded Malfoy Manor still haunted him, but there was nowhere for him to go anymore, he had already asked his father if he could go abroad to their summer Manor in paris but that simply wasn't an option until after his trial, which wasn't scheduled for another 6 days. He and his parents waited in agony unsure what would become of them within the next few weeks.

His mother would probably be acquitted, at least according to their lawyer, because she lied to Voldemort about Harry Potter's death, and because of several factors, including his upbringing, Draco would probably be given a probationary sentence and be allowed to remain free from Azkaban. Lucious on the other had was, for lack of a more articulate term, bloody screwed. Even the best magical lawyer in England was not optimistic about Lucious being pardoned for his crimes, they had all sat down and discussed the very real possibility that Draco would be the Malfoy head of house sooner than anyone had expected.

For this reason it was decided that shoul Lucious go to prison, Draco would marry within the year and produce and heir soon after to, one ensure the continuance of the line, and two ensure that the family money, which was governed by a very old trust, should remain indeed in a pureblood family.

"Wheezy?" Draco called to his personal house elf. He would never admit it, but Wheezy had been his truest friend his entire life, and he was rather fond of her.

"Master Draco called for miss Wheezy?" The elf said, appearing with a crack

"Do we have tea in the kitchen Wheezy?" he asked her

"Yes Master, you would like for Wheezy to bring you some?" asked the tiny elf

"No Wheez, I'll come down and have some with you, I just wanted you to tell me if my mother has any more potential brides coming over today?"

"Oh no sir, Mistress Ciccy is not feeling well, she was crying because of a letter." The elf explained

"A letter? From who?" asked Draco

"From her sister." Said Wheezy

"Her sister? That's impossible Wheezy, my aunt Bella died two weeks ago, remember, you came with us to the funeral?" Draco reminded her

"No, no master, not Miss Bella, mistress Ciccy was crying because the letter was from her other sister."

"My mom has another sister?" Asked Draco

"Yes, yes, Mistress sissy is a Black, and there is one more living Black sister." Said Wheezy.

"Did my mom take this letter?" Asked Draco

"No sir, it's still on the table in the entrance hall."

"Well let's go read it, shall we Wheezy." Draco said holding his hand out to the small elf

Wheezy took it and began to drag Draco down the long deserted hallway, they moved swiftly and quietly down the marble spiral staircase. Wheezy moved into the foyer first to see that the way was clear before Draco tip toed across the room behind her.

Draco spotted the letter tucked beneath a decorative plant on the table and quickly snatched it up. Wheezy checked that the way was clear again before they both dashed up the stairs down the long hallway and into Draco's enormous room.

"What does it say Master Draco?" the tiny elf asked

Draco's eyes scanned the letter quickly before he began to read it out loud.

Dear Narcissa,

It has been quite a long while since we've corresponded, in fact I think the last time we talked was at your engagement party, as I announced my decision to marry Ted not long after that. In light of recent events I hope you don't think me rude but I was hoping we could meet at some time in the near future. I am not sure if you heard but I lost my husband, my daughter, and my son-in-law in the war, and I have found myself in desperate need of adult company. I have been left to care for my little grandson you see, Teddy, and while I love him deeply, I would love to have someone to talk to. I was very sorry to hear about Trixie, I hear she preferred to be called Bella towards the end of her life, while we never got along much I never wished death upon her, in fact I hoped quite desperately that she could come through the war unscathed.

I miss you Ciccy, I remember us playing together when you were a little girl, I remember you on your wedding day, I was so sad that I couldn't be in it, but mum and father had already written me out of the family by then, I never got a chance to tell you how beautiful you were, you and Trixie both. I would love to see you.

Truly your sister

Andromeda

Draco finished reading the letter to Wheezy.

"Why would this letter make Mistress Ciccy cry?" asked the elf

"I'm not sure, but I think I'm going to write this Andromeda woman lady back." Draco told her

"Are you sure mistress Ciccy would like that?" Wheezy asked

"Well not exactly, but what can she say?" Draco replied

Wheezy looked concerned so Draco decided it was time to dismiss her.

"I need you to put this back Wheezy, and I am forbidding you from telling anyone about this note, you can never tell anyone I read it, do you understand?"

The elf nodded taking the outstretched letter in her tiny hand and leaving the room quietly.

Draco pulled open his desk drawer and grabbed his favorite quill and and ink well, he sat at his desk and began to write on a tiny piece of parchment.

Dear Andromeda,

My name is Draco Malfoy, and I believe that I am your nephew. I hope you don't find my intrusion rude but I came across a letter that you recently sent to my mother, and I have a few questions that I am hoping you can answer.

I apologize for seeming rude, but I have never met you before, my Aunt Bellatrix was around frequently as I grew up and neither she nor my mother ever mentioned you. I know my mother was a Black, does this mean that you were as well?

I am terribly sorry to hear that you have lost so many. I know I played a huge part in that loss and I will take those sins with me to my grave I'm afraid. At any rate I feel that you deserve to know what has become of your sisters. My aunt Bella's funeral will be held in two days' time here at Malfoy Manor, my mother and father are only inviting a small number of people who have remained in contact with us. I would like to formally invite you and your grandson, though I would understand if you decided not to come.

Secondly, I am not sure if you are aware, but my mother, my father, and I are to face trial before the Ministry of Magic in a little over a week. It is assumed that my father will be going to Azkaban for at least 20 years, this being said I fear my mother may be a bit down. If she doesn't write you back at first I would not be discouraged, she needs a friend right now, and if you are willing to forgive her for her role in the suffering so many have endured than perhaps it's a good thing you wrote.

Finally, feel free to drop by any time, or write to me if you need some company. I have found myself very lonely since returning to my prison of a home and I would love to meet you.

Albeit Apprehensively

Draco Malfoy.

Draco rolled the parchment up and walked out onto his balcony to call for Orion, his black owl.

"Please take this letter to Andromeda, Tonks I believe?" he told the creature

The owl turned its head indicating that he understood and then took off in search of its destination. Draco sighed, he wasn't sure why he decided to write back to her, only that he needed to.


End file.
